A Ronald Weasley
by bedroomwall
Summary: Nunca te achei covarde por isso - gen.


Caro Sr. Ronald Weasley,

O senhor não deve se lembrar de mim, faz tempo que nossos caminhos se cruzaram, ainda nos corredores de Hogwarts. Além disso, eu era alguns anos mais nova do que o senhor, portanto não pertencíamos ao mesmo círculo de amizades, ainda que pertencêssemos à mesma casa.

Bem, de qualquer forma, estou escrevendo para dizer – admitir, para ser mais exata - que sempre nutri uma certa paixão pelo senhor.

Peço desculpas pela sinceridade, e digo isso com todo o respeito à sua esposa, a Sra. Weasley, mas é que é realmente importante deixá-lo ciente de que desde o início reparei no senhor – enquanto todos pareciam muito mais interessados em seu amigo, o também respeitável Sr. Potter, hoje o Homem-Que-Sobreviveu.

Ocorre, Sr. Weasley, que sempre gostei de pessoas ruivas. E sim, isso é a mais completa verdade. Talvez porque na infância minha primeira amiga fosse ruiva, talvez porque meus próprios cabelos sejam facilmente misturáveis à multidão, eu não sei. Posso dizer apenas que sempre, sempre, Sr. Weasley, gostei de pessoas ruivas, e esse foi um fator crucial para começar a gostar do senhor - os outros motivos vieram depois.

Antes de prosseguir, peço que não me entenda mal. Sei que hoje o senhor é casado, pai de dois adoráveis filhos – por sinal, um deles estuda com minha filha -, e que ama sua esposa. Eu também amo meu marido, Sr. Weasley, e essa não é uma carta confessional do tipo que espera por resposta, do tipo que se envia a amantes ou paixões platônicas. A verdade, Sr. Weasley, é que estou enviando essa carta porque acho que o senhor merece tantos aplausos quanto o Sr. Potter, pelo que aconteceu naquela época. Aliás, por gentileza, estenda também esses aplausos à senhora sua esposa, a Sra. Weasley – ela os merece tanto quanto os senhores.

Sabe Sr. Weasley, por estar tão apaixonada pelo senhor quando menina, reparei todos seus feitos durante sua passagem por Hogwarts. Desde o boato sobre enfrentar um lobisobem no terceiro ano, até o momento em que você – a esta altura, será que posso? Fica mais fácil, e eu já expliquei que não se trata de uma carta de amor. Enfim, até o momento em que você e seus amigos retornaram à Hogwarts, em maio daquele ano, quando acabou tudo. Durante todo esse tempo eu sempre torci por você, Ronald. Sempre acreditei em você, no Harry, e na sua esposa, a Hermione. Que vocês dariam um jeito, que vocês podiam, que vocês tinham o que era preciso pra... que vocês conseguiriam no final.

Ah, Ronald, eu o admiro tanto! Tanto tanto tanto! Você deve estar lendo essa carta, e ainda não deve ter se dado conta. Você sempre foi meu preferido, Ronald, porque você se comprometeu mesmo que não precisasse se comprometer – diferente do Harry, que sempre esteve meio que destinado a isso, coitado. E eu sei dos boatos, dizem que houve um momento em que você abandonou o Harry e a Hermione, mas você voltou, não foi? Você se arrependeu, você percebeu que eles precisavam de você – e que você precisava deles, aposto –, e voltou.

Nunca te achei covarde por isso. Na verdade, sempre te achei o mais... comum. O mais humano, no sentido de errar, sabe? Você sempre foi um garoto normal, e suas preocupações sempre foram normais, às vezes até mesquinhas – lembro de ter escutado uma vez, no meu segundo ano, você meio que acusando o Harry dele não ter te avisado que ia colocar o nome dele no cálice, e eu senti uma nota de cíume e inveja na tua voz -, mas você também é a prova de que dá pra amadurecer, de que pra alguns pode ser mais difícil ser _tão nobre_, mas que sempre dá, mesmo que a gente venha com esse espaço para os defeitos. Mais do que o Harry, que era herói predestinado; mais do que a Hermione, que era uma espécie de gênio, você sempre esteve mais próximo de todo mundo por ser... bom. Uma pessoa essencialmente boa, ingênua até, alguém simplesmente bom.

Desculpa, sei que falando assim parece que você é menor do que os outros dois, mas não, você não é menor do que eles. Estou escrevendo exatamente porque quero que você saiba disso, pra deixar claro. Sempre te vi como o elo, Ronald, como aquela pessoa que está lá para lembrar que a gente erra, mas que voltar é uma questão de força de vontade e prioridade. E apesar de todos os seus desejos, todas as suas vontades, no fim você sempre colocou seus amigos, sua família, acima de todo o resto.

Você foi um bom amigo, Ronald. A despeito do que seus erros do passado possam te parecer, ou possam te dizer, você foi um bom amigo. Porque ir embora todo mundo vai alguma vez, sumir todo mundo some em algum momento. Mas você é aquele volta – e que fica até o final.

Espero que você se lembre disso. Já faz tempo, muito tempo mesmo desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Você não se lembra de mim, mas espero que lembre sempre dessa carta – é ela que importa, é o que está nela que importa. E, tenho certeza, que se você mostrá-la ao Harry e à Hermione, eles concordarão comigo.

Só peço desculpa por ter falado tão tarde. Sempre fiquei sem graça com a ideia de te escrever, mas aqui está.

Aqui está.

Com amor.

* * *

**N/C:** Escrita para o I Challenge da Série, do fórum 6v. Agradecimentos à Júlia e à Pam, pela proposta; à Diana, que betou; e à Nika, que ajudou com o título - todo o amor do mundo para vocês, meninas (L).


End file.
